I'll Be Home For Christmas
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Harry is on an Auror Mission and he makes a promise, to be home for Christmas at all costs for Ginny.


Title: I'll Be Home For Christmas

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Harry is on an Auror Mission and he makes a promise, to be home for Christmas at all costs for Ginny.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

* * *

I'll Be Home For Christmas

* * *

"_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree._"

* * *

Harry had just gotten back from the mission a couple minutes ago, but he was stuck at the office on Christmas Eve finishing a blasted report about the arising enemy. Harry growled in frustration as another stack of papers were added to his desk. It was James' second Christmas and Harry wanted to participate in being Father Christmas and seeing his son's happy face at all the presents. Especially being with his pregnant wife, hugging and kissing her, watching her own joy on Christmas Day. Angry at the paper on his desk which was mostly useless and redundant Harry threw down the quill and left. He would finish it when he got back, if the head Auror decided to fire him, well, Harry would go to Kingsley and ask to be a trainer for the Auror program instead.

Harry kicked off his shoes at the front door and made his way upstairs, glancing into the living room of Grimauld Place to find the presents had already been laid out. A little grumpy he opened the door to his and Ginny's room, her sleeping form tossed none too gracefully across the whole bed. A soft smile warmed Harry's features at the sight of her. It was good to be home. Harry changed pull of his work clothes and folded Ginny up slightly so he could join her. One arm looping around her middle to cuddle and hold their second child, he pulled her back into him so they were spooning. He placed is other arm under her neck, kissing underneath her ear and finding a comfortable position for his head.

In the morning he was awoken by a startled scream. Harry nearly fell out of the bed, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. Before he could find them, he was knocked back into the sheets and pillows by a very pregnant woman.

"You're here," She greeted, hugging him tightly.

"Might get fired for it though," Harry chuckled enjoying her flowery smell.

"Why in the world would you get fired for being home on Christmas? You didn't cut out early on the mission did you?"

"No, I just left late last night despite the three foot pile of unfinished paperwork on my desk about the mission."

"Harry," Ginny attempted to scold.

"I would much rather be home for Christmas with you," Harry was just getting into the kiss when James came bounding into their room.

"There presents under tree, come see!" James squealed happily running back out. Ginny laughed at the look on her husband's face, sliding away from him and heading towards the door.

"Come on Mister Potter, might as well make the most of your disobedience to the ministry."

"I'm sure they're used to it by now anyway," Harry mumbled, yawning and following the path down the stairs. "Whoa,"

What Harry hadn't noticed last night was the fake snow decorating the whole room and how artfully small presents had been crafted into the branches of the tree. He just had to smile at the sight; she had remembered the lyrics to his favorite song and attempted to make them come true.

"Look up," Ginny whispered, Harry raised an eyebrow and let his eyes drift upward, only to find he was standing under a small patch of mistletoe.

"You checked it for nargles didn't you?" Harry asked extending a hand out.

"Quite thoroughly,"

"Not with another man I hope,"

"No, but I'm sure the broom has never had a better snog."

"I'm sure it hasn't," He replied pressing his lips to hers. James was clapping loudly in the background and the baby gave a small kick of what Harry considered approval or encouragement.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny told him once they had pulled away.

"Merry Christmas indeed,"

"Harry Potter, you finish this paper work at the office right now or you will be fired." A voice issued from the fire. Harry didn't need to turn to know it was his boss.

"Then fire me, because I'm spending Christmas at home with my family whether you like it or not."

"It's Christmas? My wife is going to kill me, be in the office tomorrow Potter."

"Will do,"

"All good?"

"All good," Harry confirmed joining his wife on the couch as James began to rip the wrapping paper off of the presents with his name.

"Love dad Christmas." James grinned up at his own father and Harry grinned.

"I love you Ginny," Harry smiled and reached down for James and snuggled him into his chest. "And I love you, you little trouble maker."

James squirmed out of his father's grip with a laugh, returning to the pile of presents.

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, Lord of the Rings, and more Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**

* * *

**P.S. I know it is after Christmas, but FanFic hated me for a couple days. At least they're posted before 2014 rolls around. Can you believe it's been over a whole year since the world ended?**

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


End file.
